


How We Met

by Camy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to an appointment without even knowing who it is.  Mystery man takes a while to arrive but when he does, Tony is in for a surprise.  Prequel to "Get Over It".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxSilverChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/gifts).



> Figured why not write out the time they met for some laughs and fun? xD
> 
> This **hasn't been beta read** so I apologize for any mistakes you see.
> 
> Whoops, missed a key line that was said in Get Over It. Fixed ;D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nobody nor do I make a profit.

“You’re going to be late for the appointment at seven,” said a masculine robotic voice.

“Yes, yes,” waved Tony while he put on his dress shirt and buttoned it up. “I’m sure they won’t die too much from not seeing me the first time, Jarvis.” Grabbing the tie, he put it around the back of his neck and started to tie it. “You know Jarvis, you didn’t go into details of what this appointment was.”

“I was specifically told to remain confidential.”

“Right...," sighed Tony while grabbing the blazer from his bed. He slipped it on and buttoned up the two buttons after fixing the collar. Looking into the long mirror in front of him, he fixed the cuff links and his hair. “Get the car ready-”

“All ready done sir.”

“Sometimes I wish I could kiss you, Jarvis.” 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t like that sir.”

Tony chuckled and made sure he had his smartphone before walking out of the room towards the elevator to head to the garage. The elevator stopped softly and the door slid open for Tony to walk out and head to the limo that was waiting for him.

The driver opened up the door for him to get in and soon, they headed out to the meeting place for his mystery appointment.

 

An orchestra was playing a relaxing tune while waiters in tailcoat tuxedos took orders and served their assigned tables. All of the tables had red clothes that were thick and everything laid out upon it was fancy. Even the napkin rings.

Tony arrived and was led to a table for two and found that the person he was supposed to meet up had not yet arrived.

“The person you are waiting for sir is running a little bit late,” said the seater in a very sophisticated voice.

“Wonder what is keeping them,” said Tony while he sat in the chair that the seater pulled out for him before being pushed in. The seater bowed and walked away, leaving Tony to mess around on his phone to see if he had any email or messages.

Fifteen minute passed and Tony texted Jarvis' private line to make sure he had the correct time.

All he got back was: Yes. Learn to be patient, sir.

Tony felt like face palming. Whoever this person was, they were going to be lectured on keeping him waiting because he was starving.

Ten more minutes passed and while Tony was playing a gambling game, the person arrived right when the orchestra played a dramatic and slightly rough tune.

Since he was facing the entrance, Tony looked up and saw a man dressed in a fitted suit that showed his slender figure with a silver tie and a green dress shirt. It wasn't a disgusting green either, it actually suited the man. Around his neck was a green and white striped scarf and it oddly went together. Tony was sure the guy could pull of any outfit that was thrown on him.

But what really drew him to the man was the way the man walked. It was like he owned the entire planet. The gaze and slight smirk the man was giving Tony almost made him adjust himself on the chair.

The seater finally brought the man to the table, which seemed like forever and it made Tony freakishly nervous for some reason. That alone was weird since he never got nervous. Ever.

“Terribly sorry for keeping you waiting,” said the mystery man in a very proper tone. It was far better than the ones the waiter had and really, Tony hadn't expected it to come out of him. 

Clearing his throat, Tony shook his head, “No big deal. There's always something to pop up at the last minute.”

The man chuckled, “Indeed.” He sat himself down and pulled the chair in, causing the seater to bow and leave before signaling a waiter to their table.

“Now then,” started Tony. “I'm sure you know who I am but I do not know you. Care to humor me or should I find out myself by running a scan on my phone after taking a picture?”

A laugh escaped the man's lips. “No need for such things, Mr. Stark. I am Loki.”

Tony waited for the last name but none came. “Right. No family name? I promise I won't escape if I don't know it.”

Loki smirked, “Do I really need one to be in your company?”

“Pfft, no,” said Tony while leaning back in his chair. “No, that's ridiculous. Just seemed like you were going to continue.”

Loki's eyebrows went up while his expression turned to slight shock in an instant before changing back to amusement with a smirk. “You read people well. Shall we order?”

“Oh God yes. I am completely starving. Not your fault though, I skipped lunch.”

Loki chuckled while signaling the waiter that they were ready.

 

The food finally came and Tony's food was so spicy that he kept drinking his wine and the water. It was so delicious though that he didn't realize how much his bladder was screaming until Loki made a move on him. By brushing his foot against his thigh.

It was enough those damn eyes were watching him with cool calculation and that voice of his.

Tony couldn't help his reaction by pushing himself back while clearing his throat. Thankfully he had no food or drink in his mouth at the time since he had to keep down a yelp. A yelp! He was a playboy, he had fun, he did it all and yet here was a....man that caused him to behave like a nervous wreck.

Clearly this guy was bad news and he had to get away. Fast.

“I...need to uh...” Tony cleared his throat. “Bathroom. Right now. If you'll excuse me,” said Tony and stood up but not too quickly to show how jumpy he was feeling. Without hearing what Loki said in response or even looking back – and damn did he want to because he was attractive – and headed to the back to where the bathrooms were.

To Tony's surprise, dread, and happiness, it was full and he really, really, needed to go and not just because his bladder was about to explode.

Going to the very back didn't take long and he was soon out in the alleyway and saw a dumpster. He never felt so relieved even though he hadn't actually relieved himself yet. Walking to the other side of the dumpster without even thinking of where exactly he was and what he just did, Tony undid his zipper and pulled himself out from the flap of his underwear. 

Tony put back his head while hearing the liquid hit the ground and the wall. He couldn't help but moan to himself at finally letting it out. When he was done, he freaked out a little by not having anything to wipe himself and hands. As much as he liked to show off his body, keeping it out was not a good idea. So, he just dealt with it and put it back in though he would definitely take a needed bath when he got home.

While remembering that he was going to leave out on Loki, the door opened and Tony was completely busted.

Loki leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow and had a look on his face that clearly said “try to explain this one”.

“The bathrooms were full,” Tony immediately said.

“So you come out _here_ without even thinking of the state it's in and if someone would mug you.”

Tony thought about it and pointed at Loki while saying, “Yes! When I need to go, I really need to go.”

“So explain your reaction and expression you had while leaving to the bathrooms without even waiting for my response.”

Why did he even bother? The guy was sharp! Too sharp! Tony rubbed a hand over his face, “Can we take this inside? Just thinking about being out here in these shoes and suit is making me jittery.”

“Explain first.”

The man was so _evil_! 

“Know what?” He had a whole excuse ready but the look the man was giving him was like he felt his soul being ripped from him. 

Slowly. 

Piece by piece.

“Okay fine. You completely caught me off guard and my brain finally clicked that this appointment wasn't business related. It was a blind date set up by Jarvis since I accidentally deleted...something of his.”

“Yes, he explained that... _terrible incident_ that you did to him.”

“And – what?! You knew?”

Loki laughed softly. “Oh yes, quite. I'm not an important figure in high class society.”

“Then what's with the suit? It screams “I'm a big shot” by two hundred and sixty two miles.”

A snicker escaped Loki's lips while he shook his head, causing some of his hair to become free from the gel he used. Or at least that's what it looked like since, damn, was it shiny. “While my job does require to be in formal attire, that's only in meetings. I'm the Vice President of Odinor technologies.”

“What?”

“I'm sure you can hear right.”

“You're...” Tony knew that company. It was one of their best partnerships and...wow. He seriously screwed up big time. “Why didn't you say that before? It felt like you were a hitman or a mafia head.”

Loki let out a laugh, causing his shoulders to shake and show his perfect teeth. What the hell, did the guy have one damn flaw?!

“Quite the imagination you have, Mr. Stark. Alas, no, nothing interesting. Though, we do make fantastic machinery. Jets in particular.”

“Look, it's great to meet you and talk to you but, really? Can we _please_ get going? I really want to leave this...” Tony looked around and cringed. “...dump?”

“Very well. I guess I've made you squirm enough.” Loki moved inside, holding the door out for Tony to walk in. He followed Tony back to their table. “Perhaps we could go somewhere else?”

“Next time. I just need that bath,” Tony said while fishing out his wallet and put two hundred dollar bills upon the table. 

While he was shoving the wallet back into the breast pocket of his jacket, he felt Loki come behind him. “Shall we go give you that bath now?” Tony shouldn't have been effected by such an action but geez, Loki's voice was deep, husky and oh so seductive. It made him so turned on that he had to close his eyes to regain himself.

A hand on his back urged him to go forward and he obeyed like a complete idiot. Well, who the hell would deny the tall, sexy man? He sure as hell wouldn't!

“Right,” he said as if coming to conclusion as they walked out the glass doors. He took out his phone and dialed Jarvis. “Get the bath ready. Warm temperature and make sure two bathrobes are out.”

“Shall I put out the red bathrobes, sir?”

“No. White ones,” said Tony as he and Loki got into Tony's limo.

“Yes, sir. It will be done when you and Mr. Odinor arrives.”

“Oh, and Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Don't put any candles this time. It's not needed.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony ended the call and stashed away his phone.

Loki lifted his left eyebrow at Tony. “Candles?”

“I use those sometimes to set the mood. Won't be needed this time.”

“ _This_ time?” Loki put an arm around Tony, setting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

“You're really bold, you know that?”

“Here I thought you would be flattered.” Damn, that English accent just drove Tony crazy!

Tony finally laughed, causing Loki to smile which actually surprised Tony since it was the first time he saw him smile. Well, the laughing bit ten minutes ago didn't count because this was way different. Tony just wanted to jump on him.

“Not a bad idea,” muttered Tony before doing just that. He practically shoved himself on Loki and pushed him down on the leather seat of the limo before kissing him.

Loki was surprised at first but did manage to kiss Tony back, feeling the prickle from the facial hair Tony had. He started to push himself up so that he wasn't on his back and instead leaned back against the seat. Tony was straddling him while the driver pushed the button for the divider to go up to hide what they were doing from his eyes.

After a very long, heated, and glorious kiss – in Tony's own words -, Tony pulled away while panting and saw just how green Loki's eyes were. The way that they pulled him in was like a caress of smoke and he gladly gave in.

“Don't go too far ahead, Mr. Stark. We still have the time in the bath.”

“Tony. Call me Tony, and man you are a tease.”

Loki's green eyes got darker. “I wasn't saying stop,” he purred, which sent shivers up Tony's spine.

“Oh,” breathed Tony while bringing his hand up to grab hold of the silver tie. “Fuck me,” he said and tugged Loki to the floor.


End file.
